


A Grey Sky, a Bitter Stain

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [27]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: With Ed, what you see is not always what you get.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 10





	A Grey Sky, a Bitter Stain

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Narnia, girl!Edmund, smoke and blades_

“Did it go well?” Susan asks with a smirk as her sister emerges from the fog, silver blade twirling idly in her hand.

“Well enough,” Ed says, blowing back that stubborn lock of black hair that _would_ always fall in her eyes; pushing it back with her hand would risk smearing blood across her face, and Su does so hate that sight. “They expected you, but they got me.”


End file.
